


Clarity

by dievampiredie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dievampiredie/pseuds/dievampiredie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up on his twenty-first birthday married to his best friend, 100% female and 100% just-as-gay-as-he-is Santana. He has no memory of the man he once called the love of his life. Can Kurt and Blaine, facing seemingly insurmountable odds, reunite and rediscover the true love they once shared? With a little help from their friends, maybe they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have several people to thank for helping me with this story. First of all, thanks to **youre-brilliant** for coming up with the initial prompt that spawned what you're about to read. Thanks also to **Riah (lurkdusoleil)** for posting a bunch of yb's prompts on her Tumblr a few months ago so I could come across this lovely little gem. Finally, and most importantly, all the thanks in the world to my lovely, patient, and insanely helpful betas, **Nomi (gnomerino)** and **Irina (unintentionallybadass)**.
> 
> A few things to know before you start reading: I believe in happy endings, and Klaine is endgame here. That being said, this fic does blur the best friends/lovers line a bit with both Blaintana and Seblaine. Basically, Blaine loves everyone, but it's all different kinds of love, and he loves Kurt the most in the end.
> 
> This story is canon compliant through the end of season four, with the assumption that Blaine and Santana are close friends and they just don't show it to us onscreen. After that, despite the fact that season five hasn't started yet, I'm going to go ahead and say it turns into an AU.

**May 2011 ******

Kurt pulled his Navigator into Blaine’s driveway and killed the engine. “I’ve got some studying I still need to do tonight, but I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“That’s fine.” Blaine leaned across the center console to kiss him goodnight. As he pulled away, Kurt giggled.

“What?”

“I love you.” Kurt smiled and kissed him again, their teeth knocking together when neither could contain their grins.

“I love you too.” Blaine reached down to twine their fingers together and pulled Kurt’s hand up to brush a kiss across his knuckles. “Talk to you tomorrow, then?”

Kurt nodded. “I’ll call you after my morning exam.”

Blaine climbed out of the car. As he headed toward the front door he heard Kurt’s window roll down. “I love you, Blaine Anderson!” Kurt shouted as Blaine reached the porch.

Blaine turned around and beamed. “I love you, Kurt Hummel!” He blew another kiss and waved as Kurt backed out of the driveway.

Even though it felt like a total teen movie cliche, he immediately ran to his room and flopped back on his bed, still grinning from ear to ear and kicking his feet out of pure joy. Kurt _loved_ him. They’d been sitting in the Lima Bean talking about Kurt’s disastrous trip to Nationals, and Blaine had been so overcome that he’d finally said the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks, and _Kurt had said them back._

It felt like the future was wide open to them now. They were _in love,_ and they were going to be together forever, happily ever after.

Blaine could picture them in New York, just like he and Kurt had talked about on the phone while Kurt was away. They’d have their own little apartment, and they’d take walks in Central Park on Saturdays and watch the Macy’s parade from their living room window every Thanksgiving. They could get married, and Kurt could design their tuxes while Blaine arranged a special song for them to sing together at the reception.

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, unable to resist telling Kurt just one more time.

**To Kurt:** Thanks for helping me pick out my music today. Love you  <3

It only took a moment for the response to come back.

**From Kurt:** Love you too  <3

Blaine set his phone on his bedside table and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. As he got ready for bed he was flooded with more images of their future. Falling asleep together every night. Trading kisses over breakfast in their kitchen. A cat that they would name after some Broadway character or fashion icon. Arguing over closet space in their too-small apartment. Building a home, a life, a family together.

It was with theses images in mind that Blaine drifted off to sleep, his dreams continuing to map out a future with the boy he loved.

\----

**November 2015**

When Blaine wakes up his mouth tastes like he’s been sucking on cotton balls soaked in garbage juice, and his whole body aches. He pulls the blankets up and rolls over to bury his head in his bedmate’s chest.

“For a gay man, you certainly do seem to enjoy my breasts, Blainers.”

“Mmm…they’re my favorite pillows.”

Santana laughs and runs her fingers through his curls. “They’re going to take away your gold star gay status one of these days. You’ll be demoted to a silver star gay, and no man will ever want your little hobbit body ever again.”

“Don’t care. It’s my twenty-first birthday, I’m hungover, and I demand boob pillows.”

From the other bed they hear Sebastian chuckle. “I think you both lose all your gay stars after what you morons did last night.”

Santana raises an eyebrow toward him. “What the fuck are you talking about, Seb?”

“Holy shit, you don’t remember. Really, could this be more cliche?” He sighs and rolls his eyes. “Look at your left hands, guys.”

Blaine tips his head up to look across Santana, as she is laying on his left arm, then looks up to meet her eyes. “We didn’t. Why would we do that?” He looks over to the other bed. “Seb, why would you let us do that?”

“It wasn’t my idea! You two idiots decided your precious bond needed to be cemented forever and ever as long as you both shall live and dragged me to one of those 24 hour chapels to be your best man, then came back here to celebrate with more booze and a snuggle fest.”

“Give me your hand, B.” Santana sits up and snaps a picture of their left hands side by side, displaying the gaudy gold bands, and types something into her phone.

“What are you doing?”

She hands him her phone so he can see what she just put on Facebook. Above the picture is the caption “Apparently the gays _can_ get married here in fabulous Las Vegas!” tagged with his name. When the phone buzzes almost immediately after he finishes reading with a text message notification from “Lady Hummel” Blaine hands it back to her, assuming it’s one of her weird friends from work. His own phone buzzes with a message from Tina wishing him a happy birthday and demanding to know what the hell is going on and why no one bothered to call her about all of this.

He flops back on the pillows and groans. “It’s too early for this shit.”

“It’s almost one in the afternoon,” Sebastian says.

Blaine wants to chuck a pillow at him but can’t muster up the energy. “I’m hungover and apparently _married._ I need breakfast…with mimosas. Is there a decent brunch place around here?”

“The hotel serves brunch every day until three.”

“God bless Vegas.”

“I feel like that’s unlikely to happen, given its reputation as a city of sin and all.”

Blaine gives in to the urge this time, jumping up to hit Sebastian with a pillow and darting away before he has time to reciprocate. “I’m going to shower.” He drops a kiss to the top of Santana’s head as he passes her, while she remains occupied with her phone. “I’ll make it quick so we all have time to make it downstairs for brunch.”

As soon as they hear the water start running Sebastian moves over to sit next to Santana. “Have you heard from Kurt yet?”

She nods. “The message I got while Blaine was looking at my Facebook post was from him.” She hands him the phone.

**From Lady Hummel:** When I asked you to take care of him, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.

Sebastian grimaces and hands the phone back. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll talk to Kurt when we get back to New York, but I think we’ll still be able to make this work. It might even be easier now.”

“In what universe does the two of you being married make things _easier_?”

“It might keep him from getting involved with anyone else until we can get things worked out with him and Kurt.”

“He doesn’t even know who Kurt _is_ anymore, San.”

“Well, then, I guess we’ll just have to find a way to introduce them.”

“Are we sure this is really what’s best for him?” Sebastian asks. “I mean, I know Kurt loves him and has realized how much he screwed up, but Blaine is happy now. You remember what things were like before.”

“Of course I remember,” she snaps. “I’m the one who had to put him back together when Kurt left. I also remember how much Blaine loved him, and I think they both deserve another chance.”

They hear the shower shut off, and Sebastian stands up to gather his clothes and his toiletry kit. Blaine emerges a few minutes later, dressed in boxers and an undershirt and looking slightly more alert. “You’re next, Seb. Don’t take too long. I’m hungry.”

He sits down next to Santana and watches Sebastian disappear into the bathroom. They sit quietly for a few moments before Blaine pulls her closer and rests his head on her shoulder. “Being married to you doesn’t feel nearly as weird as I feel like it should.”

Santana nods. “I know what you mean.”

“Well, we have lived together for over two years now.”

“True, and I think my relationship with you is the longest and most stable I’ve ever had. You know me better than anyone, even better than Brit did. The only thing we’re really missing is the sex.”

Blaine chuckles at that and looks up into her eyes. “I love you more than I’ve loved any guy I’ve ever dated. I know it’s a different kind of love, but it feels safe and right and just…good.”

Santana kisses his cheek and leans their foreheads together, bringing her hand up to play with the curls at the back of his neck. “Are you saying you want to stay married to me, B?”

“I’m saying I would like to consider the possibility before we jump into another crazy impulsive decision.” He leans forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

She nods, still keeping him close. “Let’s talk about it when we get home, okay? We’ll just enjoy the next couple days and deal with this when we get back to New York.”

“Okay.” He kisses her quickly one more time before standing and walking over to his suitcase to pull out a pair of shorts and a polo to wear down to brunch.

When Sebastian steps out of the bathroom Santana quickly takes his place. Within twenty minutes they are all dressed and headed toward the dining room downstairs.

The rest of the weekend passes in a blur of sightseeing, drinking, and Sebastian constantly referring to them as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. They all doze through most of the flight home on Sunday afternoon. The minute they reach the apartment Sebastian collapses on the couch, and Blaine and Santana make their way to Blaine’s bed.

“I feel like we should start charging Seb rent. He never sleeps at his own place anymore,” Blaine says as he crawls under the covers.

“Maybe now that we’re married we can give him my room.” Santana shrugs. “It would save all of us some money, at least.”

Blaine smiles and pulls her down to cuddle against him. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. Night, Tana.”

She kisses his shoulder and closes her eyes. “Night, B.”


	2. Chapter 2

**September 2013**  
As soon as Santana got home she walked past Blaine studying in the living room and headed straight into his bedroom. When he followed her, he found her standing in front of his closet scrutinizing his wardrobe.

Blaine cleared his throat and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “Have you decided the femme look isn’t working for you anymore? Because, while I fully support your decision to express yourself and your sexuality in whatever way you choose, it’s going to be tough to find men’s clothing that will fit over your boobs.”

“We’re going out.” She pulled out two button-downs and a v-neck t-shirt, threw them on the bed, and headed toward his dresser. “Which drawer do you keep your jeans in?”

“Third drawer down. Where exactly are we going?” He had immediately changed into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants when he got home that afternoon, fully intending to spend the night at home with his school work and possibly a movie later.

“ _Out_ , B. You’ve been moping for weeks. I love you and have been perfectly happy to participate in your wallowing up to this point, but I refuse to spend another Friday night holed up in this apartment. We are young and hot and living in the greatest city on the planet. We are going to dance and get drunk and possibly have some meaningless but fulfilling sex with some fellow young and hot people.” She tossed a pair of dark wash jeans at him. “Go fix your hair and make sure you smell good, then put those on.”

Realizing that arguing with her at this point would be fruitless, Blaine went into the bathroom to make himself presentable for a night out. He fingered some product through his curls, brushed his teeth, and sprayed on some cologne. When he pulled on the jeans he realized Santana had chosen a pair that was comfortable enough to dance in but still showed off his ass and thighs.

When he returned to his room Santana was back at the closet pulling out two more shirts. “Choose between these while I go get ready. We’re leaving in half an hour.”

After a bit of deliberation, he went with the purple v-neck and added a black leather wrist cuff and basic black Converse sneakers to complete the look. Simple, casual, and he wouldn’t get too warm if they were dancing.

True to her word, Santana, looking stunning as ever in a tight black and silver minidress with matching silver heels, was dragging him out the door thirty minutes later. She steered them toward the subway, and after several stops they got off and walked a few blocks to join the queue outside of one of their favorite gay clubs. They flashed their fake IDs - Blaine’s “welcome to the city” gift from Santana to replace the crappy one he’d gotten away with at Scandals. The bouncer waved them in, and they made their way toward the bar.

“What are you drinking? First round’s on me!” Santana shouted over the noise of the crowd and the music.

“Just get me something with vodka and pop,” Blaine yelled back.

Santana grabbed his hand and guided them to a spot at the bar. She waved her credit card and made eye contact with a pretty blonde bartender in a low-cut tank top. “We’d like two shots of Patron, a double Jack and Coke, and a double vanilla vodka and Dr. Pepper, please.”

The bartender nodded. “You want me to open a tab for you?”

“Please.” Santana handed the girl her card, and they waited for their drinks. She turned to Blaine. “Okay, B, there are two rules for tonight. One, you must have as much fun as possible. And two, you are not allowed to be sad. If that requires me pouring unhealthy amounts of alcohol into your sweet little body, I consider it my duty as your best friend to do exactly that. Agreed?” She stuck out her pinky.

Blaine laughed and hooked his pinky around hers. “Agreed!”

“That’s my boy!” She slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. “Let’s get this party started!”

Their drinks arrived, and Santana immediately placed a shot of tequila into Blaine’s right hand. She put her left hand in front of his mouth. “You know the drill, baby.”

Blaine licked a wide stripe between her thumb and pointer finger and felt her giving his hand the same treatment. They sprinkled the wet patches with salt and raised their shot glasses.

“To being the hottest bitches in this bar!” Santana exclaimed.

“Cheers!” Blaine replied. He quickly licked the salt from Santana’s hand and knocked the shot back, the liquor burning in his throat. She pushed a lime wedge into his mouth, and the burst of fresh, sour juice left his tongue tingling.

Santana pressed a quick kiss to his lips and handed Blaine his drink. “Let’s dance.”

With their hands linked, they made their way through the crowd to join the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor. Blaine spun Santana around, and they playfully shook and shimmied and twisted their way through a few songs as they sipped on their drinks. Once their glasses were empty, they set them down on a nearby table and moved closer to the middle of the floor.

Now they danced a bit closer, a bit dirtier, each of them scanning the crowd around them. When Santana’s eyes landed on a petite, curvy brunette about six feet away, Blaine saw the hungry look in her eyes and let her go with the promise to find each other later. He danced his way through a few songs, partnering up with a handful of cute guys, before heading back to the bar.

Blaine had just finished his second drink and returned to the dance floor when he felt an unfamiliar pair of hands on his waist and a taller body settling in behind him, hips swaying in tandem with his own.

The stranger’s breath was warm on his neck and in his ear, “Looking good, Killer.”

Blaine knew that voice. He spun around and looked up. “Sebastian?!”

“Hey, Blaine.” Sebastian grinned and pulled him in by his hips. “Wanna dance?”

“What are you doing here? Are you living in New York now?”

“Yeah, I go to Columbia. And what I’m doing here is trying to dance with you.” Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine’s lower back and started moving to the music again.

Blaine put both arms around Sebastian’s neck and moved with him. “It’s good to see you.”

“I know.” Sebastian smiled. “Of all the gin joints, right?”

They stopped talking after that, allowing themselves to succumb to the music and the alcohol and the energy of the crowd. Sebastian pulled Blaine closer, inch by inch, until they were practically fused from chest to knee, hips grinding steadily and deliciously in time with the pounding bass. Blaine’s hands roamed freely as they moved, exploring Sebastian’s well-toned chest and abs and back, drifting down to tease at the top of his ass, just below the waistband of his jeans. It felt good to be this close to another person, to be pressed up against another hot, hard, sweaty, _male_ body.

Blaine turned around, his ass snug against Sebastian's crotch, and Sebastian immediately attached his lips to Blaine’s neck, slowly trailing up from his shoulder to his ear.

"Fuck," Blaine moaned and pressed back harder against him.

Sebastian echoed his moans, fingers digging into Blaine's hips as they moved together. "Come home with me," he pleaded, breath ragged against Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded and tipped his head back to press their lips together. Dancing became the farthest thing from both of their minds when Sebastian spun him back around to deepen the kiss. While everyone around them got lost in the music, they lost themselves exploring one another’s mouths, tongues and lips and teeth tasting and teasing and nipping back and forth.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sebastian breathed into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine nodded again. “Just let me find Santana first.”

Sebastian groaned. “You’re here with Jenny from the block?”

“Be nice.” Blaine kissed him quickly one more time before taking his hand and turning to look for Santana. They found her across the dance floor, pressed up against a tall, leggy blonde.

“Tana!” Blaine slung an arm around her waist and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. “I’m headed out. See you at home.”

She grabbed his hand as he started to pull away and gave the blonde an apologetic look. “Hold on, B. Where are you going?”

“With Sebastian.” He gestured toward his companion.

Santana looked up at Sebastian, and her eyes went wide. “Holy shit. Smythe?!”

“Santana, so nice to see you. I’d love to stay and chat, but, as Blaine said, we were just heading out.” Sebastian started toward the exit with Blaine in tow.

She quickly chased after them and pulled Blaine back. “Oh no, Timon. No way in hell is he going back to Meerkat Manor with you. If he insists on keeping you around for the evening you can go to our place.”

“Santana!” Blaine pulled his hand free. “I thought this was the plan for tonight. Dancing, drinking, and ‘meaningless but fulfilling’ sex.”

“I promise it will be very fulfilling,” Sebastian chimed in.

Santana rolls her eyes. “I don’t care what you do with him, B, but will you please just go home? I’ve got enough reasons to worry about you, and I’d rather not add ‘wandering the streets alone after a drunken hook-up’ to the list.”

“Fine.” Blaine gives her another quick kiss on the cheek. “Have fun. I’ll see you later. Come on, Sebastian.”

This time it’s Sebastian she grabs as they walk away. “If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kick your skinny white ass, got it?”

“Got it.” Sebastian pulled away from her and reached for Blaine again. “Do we have permission to leave now?”

“Go. B, just be careful, okay?”

Blaine nodded and gave her a small smile before taking Sebastian’s hand and heading out to the street. They made small talk on the way to the subway, about school and the experience of being new to the city. As they took their seats on the train, Blaine mentioned how grateful he was to have Santana around most of the time. “Sorry, by the way. She’s kind of insanely protective right now.”

“Yeah, what’s her deal?” Sebastian asked. “I’m all for looking out for your friends, but that was a bit much.”

Blaine looked away, down to where he was scuffing his toe in circles on the floor of the train. “I’ve, um, been having a bit of a rough time lately.”

“Is it about Kurt?” Sebastian prompted with a nudge to Blaine’s shoulder. “Because I kind of figured you two would be back together now that you’re living in the same city again.”

Blaine’s eyes stayed on his feet. “So did I. Apparently we were both mistaken.”

“I would say ‘I’m sorry,’ but given the direction this night seems to be headed, I’m really not.”

“Can we just…” Blaine reached up to cup Sebastian’s cheek and pressed their lips together. “Can we focus on now? If we’re doing this, I don’t really want to talk about him.”

Sebastian kissed him again. “Deal.”

They got off the train and made their way to the apartment in relative silence. Blaine didn’t bother to show him around once they were there. He pulled Sebastian straight through the living room and into his bedroom, pulling him in for a hard kiss as soon as the door shut behind them.

“Right down to business, then?” Sebastian said between kisses.

“Sorry,” Blaine said, his lips against Sebastian’s collar bone. “Did you want a tour? Can I get you another drink?” He grazed his teeth against a particularly sensitive spot and Sebastian keened.

“No, this is good.” Sebastian grabbed a handful of Blaine’s ass and ground their hips together.

“Bed. Fuck, bed now,” Blaine panted, pushing Sebastian in that direction.

Sebastian pulled Blaine down on top of him. Their hips kept moving together as Blaine unbuttoned Sebastian’s shirt and laved his tongue across his chest. They parted long enough for both of their shirts to come off, then they crashed together again, hands and mouths exploring all the new skin that was revealed.

Blaine reached down to where Sebastian had been straining in his jeans since they were dancing at the club. When he started dragging the zipper down, Sebastian stopped Blaine’s hand and tried to divert his attention with more kissing.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine whispered raggedly against Sebastian’s neck.

“Just didn’t want to rush.” Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine’s hair. “God, I think I want this too much.”

Blaine pulled back to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“I chased you for so long.” Sebastian reached out to trace a finger down his arm. “All this time, and I know you’re only here because you’re drunk and trying to get Kurt out of your system.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“Not denying the part about Kurt, huh?”

Blaine bit his lip. “We had a big fight a few weeks ago. He made it seem like we were over for good. It’s why I’ve been such a mess.”

Sebastian pulled him back down into a gentle kiss. “You’ll be okay, Killer.” He rolled away and started putting his shirt back on.

“You’re leaving?” Blaine asked.

“You don’t want this, Blaine, and I...I’ve been a lot of guys’ rebound fuck. I don’t want to just be that to you. We both deserve better than that.”

Blaine nodded, his hands fidgeting in his lap. “Can I make you some coffee before you go? Or, um, you could stay if you wanted to. We don’t have to do anything, but you could sleep here. With me.”

“Don’t you get it? I don’t want to be your Kurt replacement for the night.”

“You’re not,” Blaine reassured him. “But maybe we could be friends.”

“Friends who sleep together?”

“No euphemism intended.”

“Can I say ‘yes’ to the coffee for now and we’ll talk about sleeping arrangements later?” Sebastian asked. “It’s a long trip home, so I’ll probably take you up on the offer to stay. I might sleep on the couch, though, if that’s okay with you.”

“Okay.” Blaine took Sebastian’s hand and pulled him from the bed. “I know you’re usually an espresso guy, but we’re broke college kids. You’re going to have to settle for Keurig coffee tonight.”

“Your offer of friendship is becoming less enticing by the minute, Anderson.”

“Shut up and come drink crappy coffee with me, Smythe.”

\- - -   
**November 2014**  
Blaine is already pouring a second mug of coffee when Sebastian walks into the kitchen late the next morning.

“Morning, Sunshine,” he says with a smile as he hands the steaming cup over to his still half-asleep friend.

Sebastian takes a sip and lets out a contented hum. “Morning, B. Where’s the missus?”

“Monday morning kickboxing class.” Blaine leans against the counter and takes a long drink from his own mug. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby.”

“Fitfully?”

Sebastian shoves his shoulder. “Smartass.”

“Seriously, Seb, that couch can’t possibly be as comfortable as your giant bed. Why didn’t you go home? Your place isn’t that much farther from the airport.”

“I was cockblocking you, obviously. Would you like me to leave now so you and your lady can consummate your unholy union when she gets home?” Sebastian teases.

“Not at all. Ew.” Blaine wrinkles his nose. “Actually, Tana and I talked about you moving in last night, since you’re here all the time anyway.”

“Oh, Blaine, are you giving in to my charms at long last? Moving in together before we’ve even had sex is a bit of a jump for me, but I might be able to make an exception for you.” Sebastian crowds against Blaine and tips his head down to whisper in his ear. “Or we could have a quickie on the kitchen counter right now.”

Blaine laughs and reaches up to pat Sebastian’s cheek. “Your seduction techniques need work. Besides, you had your chance. It’s not my fault your noble heart won out once you finally had me willingly in bed with you.”

“Biggest mistake of my life.” Sebastian lays a smacking kiss on his forehead before stepping away from Blaine to sit at the small kitchen table. “So if I’m not going to be sharing your bed, where do you two expect me to sleep in this hypothetical new roommate arrangement?”

“We were thinking you could take Santana’s room.” Blaine grabs the coffee pot to top off their mugs before sitting down across from Sebastian. “With us being married now, we really only need the one bedroom, and-”

“Hold up. Blaine, are you serious? You two are actually going to go through with this whole marriage thing?” Sebastian frowns. “Have you both forgotten the fact that your ratings on the Kinsey Scale are somewhere around the Ellen and Elton levels?”

Blaine shrugs. “We said we’d talk about it when we got back, but, based on the talk we had in Vegas, it seems like we’re both leaning toward the ‘staying married’ option.”

Sebastian dramatically flops forward onto the table. “My best friends have lost their minds!” he groans. He rests his chin on his hand and looks up and Blaine. “ _Why_ are you going through with this, B?”

“I love Santana,” Blaine says with an earnest smile and a shrug. “She’s seen the best and the worst of me and still managed to stick by me. She’s my best friend. What more could I ask for in the person that I marry?”

“Attraction, maybe? I know sex tends to be pretty low on the priority list once you’re married, but it would be nice to at least have the _option_ available.” Sebastian reaches out to grab his friend’s hand. “Blaine, are you honestly sitting here telling me you’re going to settle for a relationship that’s completely devoid of passion? What about true love? What happened to the hopelessly romantic, optimistic boy I met four years ago?”

“He dated a string of guys who, while showing him a good time, failed to make him feel anything more than a passing interest.” Blaine pulls back to scrub his hands over his face and sighs defeatedly. “I just don’t know if true love is in the cards for me, Seb.”

“Or maybe you just haven’t found the right guy yet.” Sebastian takes hold of both hands this time. “Blaine, come on. You’re only twenty-one. There are people out there who wait ‘til they’re seventy to find the person they’re meant to be with. There’s more to this than you giving up on romance. What aren’t you telling me?”

Blaine sniffs, and Sebastian sees the tears welling up in his eyes. “My parents. I guess the ridiculous facebook announcement about the wedding got back to them somehow. My mom called this morning, and she was weirdly excited, and then I talked to my dad. He sounded so fucking _proud_ , because I’d finally come to my senses and settled down with someone ‘appropriate.’ Seb, I can’t remember the last time my father was actually proud of me.”

“That’s because your father is an asshole, B. What kind of parent is _proud_ when their kid has a drunken Vegas wedding?”

“Michael Anderson, apparently.”

Sebastian squeezes Blaine’s hands. “Listen to me. Your parents have so many reasons to be proud of you, and it’s not your fault if they can’t see that. You’re smart and talented and driven. You have the biggest, kindest heart I have ever encountered. You have so much love to offer someone. Screw what your parents think. Any guy in this world would be so fucking lucky to call you his.” He stands and moves around the table to crouch next to Blaine’s chair. “You know I don’t say this sappy shit to just anyone, so I must be telling the truth, right?”

“Right.” Blaine nods and lets out a laugh.

“Somewhere out there, there’s a guy who’s already crazy in love with you, and when you find each other it’s going to be _magic_ , B.” He reaches up to wipe away the tears that have started to fall down Blaine’s cheeks. “You’re going to see him, and you’re going to know that he’s the one you’ve been looking for. You’ve just got to give it some time, okay? You can’t give up yet, and you can’t let your idiot parents stop you, because if Blaine Anderson is giving up on love there’s not a chance in hell for the rest of us.”

Blaine smiles, his eyes still watery. “When did you turn into such a romantic?”

“Clearly I’ve been spending too much time with you.” Sebastian gives his hands one more squeeze before standing up to press a kiss to Blaine’s temple. He reaches for the tissue box on the counter and offers one to Blaine. “You’re gonna be okay, B.”

Blaine sniffs and dries his tears. “So what should I do about Santana?”

“That’s between you two,” Sebastian says as he sits back down. “I just don’t want to see either of you get hurt. You both deserve to find someone who really loves you.”

“I do really love her, but I get what you’re saying,” Blaine says. “I don’t want us to hurt each other either.”

“You both need to lay all the cards on the table, and go from there. And remember that ending your impulsive Vegas marriage doesn’t take away your weird, codependent love connection.”

“I just don’t want to jump out of this as fast as we jumped in. Even if it doesn’t last forever, at least for right now we could make each other happy.”

“And in the end, that’s the most important thing.” Sebastian smiles. “If you need a good divorce lawyer, call me. I’m sure my dad has several he can hook you up with.”

Blaine laughs. “Thanks, Seb. Do you want to stay for breakfast? Tana should be home in a little while, and I’m in the mood for banana pancakes.”

“Nah, I think I’ll head out. You two have enough to talk about without me getting in your way.” He stands up and moves toward the living room. “I’ll take a rain check on the banana pancakes, though.”

“They’re yours the next time we both have a free morning.” Once Sebastian has his shoes on, Blaine reaches out to pull him into a hug. “Thank you, Seb, seriously.”

Sebastian smiles and pulls him in tighter. “Any time, Killer. Call me later?”

“Will do.” Blaine releases him. “Go spend some quality time with your poor, neglected apartment.”

“Maybe I’ll bring someone home tonight to share my poor, neglected bed!”

“ _There’s_ the Sebastian Smythe I know,” Blaine says as he opens the door.

“You can make that the first item on the long list of reasons you don’t want me as a roommate: ‘Brings home loads of attractive men who will tempt me into breaking the vows of my unfulfilling marriage.’”

“Goodbye, Sebastian.”

“Farewell, my undersexed friend.” With a final, over-dramatic kiss to Blaine’s cheek, Sebastian walks out of the apartment.

Blaine shuts the door behind him and sighs. Pancakes. He’ll start with pancakes, and the rest of the day will happen however it happens. Pancakes first, major life-altering discussions later.


End file.
